


It’s cold without you here

by PutTheKnifeDownElmo



Series: Sometimes surviving is only the beginning [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Whump, big ouchies, my bad - Freeform, never proof read, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo
Summary: While in a foreign land, disaster strikes as Yoohyeon and Bora are left to try and make it out alive. Will they survive together, or will one of them be forced to say goodbye?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Sometimes surviving is only the beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	It’s cold without you here

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the most angst thing filled I’ve ever written, hopefully it’s alrighty. Thank you @trulyooh for the prompt and for teaching me what a ride or die fic is!
> 
> If you want someone to blame for this car crash you know who to blame.....
> 
> As always comments are muchly appreciated!

The sun had barely broken over the top of the horizon by the time the seven girls had to awaken from their peaceful slumber. Bora and Minji were up first, as per usual, as they pottered around the dorm ensuring that everything was prepped and ready for their flight to Indonesia. Minji was on passport duty while Bora was busying herself in the kitchen preparing snacks for the journey, while humming a slight tune to herself. 

The dorm was dark and quiet, creating a more peaceful energy than there was usually. Slowly but surely, the other members trickled out of their rooms, rubbing the hints of fatigue from their eyes. Yubin went to help Minji get everything sorted and with the extra set of hands it was done in no time.

Glancing at the clock, Bora saw that there was only half an hour remaining before their manager arrived to pick them up and take them to the airport. But there was still one member missing. She made her way into her shared room with Yoohyeon and had to stand on her tiptoes to look into the top bunk, the sight that greeted her pulled at her heart strings and put a smile on her face. 

The younger girl was still fast asleep, her mouth had fallen open ever so slightly. It was only at this moment that Bora realised she hadn’t seen Yoohyeon so peaceful in a long time, recently they were so busy preparing for first their comeback, and now Kcon that was being hosted abroad. 

But in that moment, all stress seemed to melt away. She didn’t want to have to wake the young girl up, wanted to let her sleep away the grueling reality of their jobs. Sure, they all loved performing and their fans but it was natural to crave a break, every so often. Besides, it was no secret that Yoohyeon was slower to adjust to promotional periods that often left a tired clingy mess of a human.

That was until she went on stage, it was like magic Bora thought. You would have no idea that the younger girl was struggling at all. It was like a flip that switched every time the camera came near her. Yoohyeon sometimes joked that she was the least professional of the group, often spoiling things by accident or forgetting her cue to sing every so often. They all saw these more as endearing qualities rather than weaknesses, but secretly Bora thought Yoohyeon was the most professional of them all.

Not that she would ever tell her of course.

Realising that a few minutes had passed, she raised a tentative hand and gently shook Yoohyeon’s sleeping form until her sounds of discontent filled the dark room. Whining as the shaking got more and more aggressive as Bora began to tease her. “Come on Yooh” She said finally, “Manager is going to be here in 5 minutes”. Yoohyeon shot up in a panic, immediately throwing off her warm duvet and almost fell down the step ladder to her bed in haste. 

“5 minutes?!” Yoohyeon exclaimed, her hands in a flurry of grabbing clothes, “Why didn’t you wake me sooner?”. Bora doubled over in laughter at the sight of her clearly distraught friend before a voice rang out at the doorway.

“Yooh?” the main vocalist said, “You know we have 20 minutes right, not 5?”. 

Half an hour and one grumpy Yoohyeon later, the group had divided into two cars on their way to the airport. While Yoohyeon’s nasty shock had woken up at the dorm, the dreariness was already beginning to settle deep within her once more. She blinked slowly, her head resting against the window while watching the early morning streets go by. The city was unusually quiet as it wasn’t quite early morning rush hour yet but she found herself enjoying the change in atmosphere. But as time went by she found her eyes slowly closing shut as she failed to fight off the temptation of sleep.

“Here”, a voice called out as Yoohyeon blinked in surprise at the hand that had suddenly emerged in front of her face. It held Bora’s favourite travel pillow, usually she was very protective of the thing. Claiming that nothing sent her to sleep quite like her lucky travel pillow. So to find her offering it up, even more so willingly offering it up, didn’t compute in Yoohyeon’s mind. “Go on, take it before I change my mind” Bora continued as she saw the younger girl stare dumbly at the pillow.

“What is this? Some sort of peace offering?”

Bora scoffed in return before patting her knee, and promising to wake the younger girl up when they got there.

Unlike the city, the airport was bustling with all sorts of chaos. Yoohyeon found herself wincing at the noise, her breath increasing steadily as she felt more and more claustrophobic surrounded by fans and cameras. Almost stumbling over a fan that got in the way, she would have smacked right into the floor if not for a steady hand pulling her back. 

The hand then intertwined with her own, immediately quelling the growing anxiety in the younger's stomach. Bora took charge and parted the crowd with ease, making their way towards the boarding station with no further incidents. What would she do without Bora, Yoohyeon thought. She hoped she would never find out.

The two seemed to be entwined by fate today, as they found that their tickets were next to each other on the plane journey. They settled in for the long haul that was the 7 hour flight, as the TV placed above them droned on with the news.

“Indonesia has been experiencing a series of foreshocks, scientists are concerned that this may be indicating a very large earthquake to come as….” 

The TV was cut off by the stewardess beginning her safety speech, and instantly the announcement was placed at the far back of their minds. Dreamcatcher were no stranger to long travel times, their European concert had trained them well. Each member seemed to cope with the boredom in their own ways, for example Yubin seemed to use it as an opportunity to write lyrics. 

But they were all jealous of Yoohyeon who seemed to have the ability to sleep through any length of journey, never having to experience an ounce of boredom. She had planned to do the same today, and it was going successfully until about 4 hours into their flight when some particularly bad turbulence woke her up. Yoohyeon thought nothing of it and was about to go back to sleep until she heard a muffled whimper when the plane seemed to shake again. 

Looking over, Yoohyeon was greeted with the sight of a truly terrified Bora. It wasn’t often that the older girl seemed so scared and her heart clenched at the sight. Instinctively, Yoohyeon reached out to clasp her hand like Bora had done to her only a few hours prior. Bora gave her a small smile in return but she knew that it wasn’t enough.

She racked her brain for a few moments until she had an idea. Reaching into her bag, pulled out two pens and some noise cancelling headphones. Yoohyeon released Bora’s hands so she could quickly put them on the older girl, and played some music from her phone that she knew she liked. 

Without the daunting sounds of the plane shaking, the dancer seemed to calm down but continued to hold Yoohyeon’s hand anyway. That didn’t stop the younger girl from leaning over into the aisle until she could reach Yubin, quickly tapping her on the shoulder. 

Bora couldn't hear the conversation, but saw the rapper nod at whatever Yoohyeon was saying and then tore a page out of her notebook to then hand it to her. Yoohyeon turned to face her with a grin before placing the newly acquired piece of paper between them and then handed her a pen. Just like that, half an hour had passed Bora by as she was distracted by the soft music and doodling making for a much easier plane journey. That didn’t mean that Bora wasn’t the most eager to head that the plane would be landing soon, however.

An hour or so later, the group found themselves gathered in their hotel lobby waiting for the manager to give them their schedule. Much to their surprise, they discovered that they had a whole free day ahead of them. This seemed like a miracle, too good to be true. Clearly their leader thought the same, as Minji triple checked that it wasn’t some sort of mistake. As soon as it was confirmed that it was indeed not a mistake, they were off. All eager to explore. 

Minji and Siyeon left hand in hand, while chattering excitedly about some sort or beach whereas Gahyeon, Yubin and Handong were excited to check out some food place that the youngest had found online. Bora and Yoohyeon, however, had no particular destination in mind and so agreed to wander the foreign country.

It was a beating hot day with blue sky, Yoohyeon would have skipped right out of the hotel if it wasn’t for Bora reminding her to put on sunblock. Once they were both sufficiently protected, and by Bora’s standards that meant lathered in the stuff, they set off with eager grins. Together they skipped down the unknown streets hand in hand, not having a care in the world, just glad that they could be there with each other.

A stray dog stopped them in their tracks, as it began to limp up to the pair. Immediately Yoohyeon was on her knees, her arms stretched out in a reassuring manner, trying to gain the animals' trust. It seemed to work, until a car backfired not too far away creating a loud bang that scared the animal off. Naturally, Yoohyeon chased after it and of course Bora followed. They came to a stop in a sort of abandoned building, it quite honestly gave the older the creeps. Yoohyeon was too preoccupied with trying to find the dog to fully take in their surroundings.

“Yooh? I think we should go” She didn’t want to stay in this building for a moment longer.

“Just give me a sec-” The younger girl was cut off by the ground rumbling under their feet. The two looked at each other with panicked gazes until they realised what was happening. “Yeah okay, let’s go” Yoohyeon agreed, changing her mind. Dusting herself off, she stood up and went to walk towards where her friend was standing. She was so close to Bora’s outstretched hand before the floor shook beneath them once more but much more aggressively than the first time. It was so forceful that it sent the tall girl to her knees.

Yoohyeon didn’t hear Bora’s scream as their surroundings swallowed them whole.

A high pitch ringing sound deafened Yoohyeon as she finally came to, her head swimming as her eye’s struggled to adjust to the lack of light. Vaguely she could hear a voice calling out to her, but it seemed so far away. A distant echo. In this moment, Yoohyeon wanted nothing more than to close her eyes again and drift off to sleep. But a sharp pain in her side made her eyes shoot wide open. Whimpering in pain, she tried to move but to no success. Panic crept up on her as she realised she was pinned down by debris making it hard to breath.

“Yooh? Yooh!” the voice seemed to be getting closer. “Stay with me, don’t close your eyes just stay with me”. The voice got increasingly more desperate the longer Yoohyeon wasn’t able to respond. It was only when she felt a hand press comfortingly on her dirtied cheek did she realise that it was Bora calling out to her.

“B- Bora..?” she managed to wheeze out, coughing out the dust that coated her throat. 

A sigh of relief came from her friend, “It’s me Yooh, it’s me. Can you move?”

“I don’t feel very well…”

“I know sweetie I know” Bora sobbed out, her tears landing on Yoohyeon’s face. There was just enough room for the smaller girl to move around but she hadn’t managed to find an exit while Yoohyeon was passed out. She took a few breaths to calm herself down, and then tried to analyse the situation.

A decently large sized chunk of concrete was on top of Yoohyeon’s chest, thankfully it’s weight wasn’t entirely pressed on her otherwise she didn’t think Yoohyeon would have woken up at all. There must be some sort of gap in the concrete that the girl was fitting into, but that didn’t change the fact she couldn’t move. Perhaps if she got the right angle, she could topple the concrete off.

“Hang on Yooh, I’m going to try something okay? Just, just hang on.”

Yoohyeon could only murmur in response.  
Bora tried her best to find a good purchase to hold onto the concrete so she could begin to push. Once she had, she put her full body weight behind it. Giving it everything she had. Until finally, she felt it shift ever so slightly. But as soon as it did, Yoohyeon shrieked out in pain. Bora was taken aback, she didn’t even know humans could make such a sound.

“Stop! Stop!” Yoohyeon gasped out weakly, not able to catch her breath. In an instant, Bora was back down by her side.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“It hurts, I can’t it hurts so much” Yoohyeon stuttered out. That didn’t add up, moving the concrete should have made things better, not worse. Unless… Bora prayed it wasn’t what she was thinking. But she had to check.

“Yooh, can you try and check to see if anything’s gone through you? Like a pipe?”

The younger girl managed a shaky nod before she moved her hand up her body, stopping at her abdomen as it hit something hard. She could feel a warm liquid oozing onto her palm. Bringing it up to her face, she couldn’t believe what she saw. “That’s a lot of blood” Yoohyeon said dumbly, not knowing what else to say. Bora gasped at the sight, the worst situation had just come true. But she had to stay strong, she didn’t want to panic the younger girl.

“It’s going to be okay? Do you hear me? We are going to be fine, you and me” The lie tasted bitter in her mouth.

Despite Bora’s words, the grim reality set in. “I’m going to die here, aren’t I?” Yoohyeon said, with an eerie calmness. She wasn’t as scared as she thought she would be, as scared as she should be. More sad, sad at all the memories she wouldn't be able to make with her members. Sad that she had to leave them. Bora started to cry, sobs tore through her small frame as she began to shake.

“No, don’t cry. I hate it when you cry” Yoohyeon managed to reach up with a bloodied hand to wipe some of the tears off her dear friends cheek. Bora couldn’t be weak now, no matter what Yoohyeon said there was still a chance. There had to be a chance.

“I swear to god Yoohyeon if you die on me now I will kill you myself” 

Even now, Bora could make Yoohyeon laugh. Her tired and unfocused eyes disappeared into beautiful crescents as she smiled at her friends' words. She had no doubt that Bora meant them. But she couldn’t be selfish, even if that meant dying alone.

“You” Yoohyeon started, but she was interrupted by her own coughing. “You should look for an exit, you need to make it out of here”

“No way” Bora immediately denied, not entertaining the thought for a moment. “There’s no way I am leaving you here alone”.

Yoohyeon wanted to convince her, wanted to force her to leave so that she would be safe. But the resolution in Bora’s eyes made her think twice. Maybe she could be selfish for a change. Just this once.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t gone after that dog we wouldn’t even-”

Bora cut her off sharply. “This is not your fault? You hear me, this is not your fault. So I don’t want to hear anymore apologies. Just stay with me, okay?”

“Okay” Yoohyeon managed. Before continuing “What about you? Are you hurt?”. Bora chuckled out in disbelief, of course even now Yoohyeon was trying to look out for her.

“I’m fine Yooh, just a few bumps and scrapes”

“Good, can’t have that pretty face of yours all messed up.” Yoohyeon managed to joke, Bora laughed along with her as the two almost seemed to forget where they were. Carefully, Bora managed to maneuver Yoohyeon’s head onto her lap to make the girl as comfortable as possible. They stayed like that for a while, with the dancer humming a soft tune to fill the silence. 

The two had no idea how much time had passed but they heard the sounds of people above them. Yoohyeon had dismissed it as a hallucination but Bora’s head snapped up at the sound before she began crying for help. By some miracle, the people responded “We are gunna get you guys out of there okay, just hang on!”.

“You hear that Yooh? We’re saved!”

Yoohyeon didn’t respond.

“Yooh?”

“Bora… I- I can’t feel my legs anymore”. That familiar sense of panic began to rise within her once more, even if she did survive this, at what cost? Will she ever be able to walk again? Let alone dance again.

“They can help you, I promise. You just need to hang on a little bit longer” Bora pleaded, she couldn’t lose Yoohyeon. Not now. Not ever.

“Everything hurts'' she whispered finally, choking slightly on her own blood. A moment later her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head. What a shame only one pair of eyes witnessed the light breakthrough as they were being unearthed.

“Please don’t leave me here alone”

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to make a sequel but we shall see! Thanks for reading


End file.
